The known roll-up floor heating has the drawback that it is not readily suitable to be used directly under all types of floor coverings, since forces which are exerted on a floor covering and transmitted via this floor covering to the floor heating may lead to damage to the heating element.
It is an object of the invention to at least partially eliminate the abovementioned drawback or to at least provide a usable alternative.
In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide a heating for a floor, or wall, onto which several types of floor covering can be laid and in which the risk of a load on the respective floor covering leading to damage to the heating element is small.